Toyota
Toyota Season Results Complete Formula One results for Toyota (UniONE CAREER Results only). 2017 (UniONE CAREER S4) Toyota bought out the financially struggling Force India at the close of the 2016 season. To reduce the cost of the buy out, Toyota agreed to use Mercedes-AMG Power Units for 2017, which the previous Force India team had already signed for. However, for the second half of the season, Toyota unveiled the TF117B - running a all new bespoke Toyota RVX-171H Power Unit. From the out, Toyota proved their new engine has outright pace, allowing Kamui Kobayshi to hold on to a Podium place at the Japanese Grand Prix. 2018 (UniONE CAREER S5) Toyota came into this season off the high on winning the 2018 Le Mans 24H, and had high expectations from their TF118. Toyota kept with their philosophy from 2017 and designed their car with low drag in mind. With the Japanese outfit still searching for that illusive first Grand Prix victory, many within the paddock were waiting to see if Toyota's 2018 challenger was a good as the team said it can be. Hamilton would take the team's first ever race victory at the Azerbaijan Grand Prix, holding off the Mercedes of Fernando Alonso. This thrust Hamilton right into the title picture in the early rounds of the Championship. Hamilton would go on to take back-to-back wins at the Belgian and Italian Grand Prix. This would promote Toyota ahead of Ferrari for fourth in the Constructor's standings. At the close of the team's home Grand Prix, they would break through the 200 points barrier, and close significantly on Red Bull for third. The team would record another landmark in the first full season since returning at the Mexican Grand Prix, Kamui Kobayashi would lead home team mate Hamilton to record Toyota's first ever 1-2 finish in F1. Kobayashi also took fastest lap. This would bring the team to within 10 points of Red Bull going in to the final race. A 1-3 finish in the final race would see Toyota overhaul Red Bull by 10 points to seal third in the Championship. 2019 (UniONE CAREER S6) Toyota looked to build off an encouraging 2018 campaign, which saw the Japanese outfit finally become a serious front runner taking a number of victories. The team are showing signs that they have the car to beat in the early rounds, but focused on long runs during testing and are yet to show their outright pace. Come the end of the Bahrain grand Prix, the team took the lead of the Constructor's Championship for the first time in their history in F1. An upgrade package for Azerbaijan would help Hamilton claim the race win, with Kobayashi third. Hamilton would also take victory at the race at Singapore. Hamilton was denied a third successive win by Schumacher. Two mediocre result would follow at Spain and France. Hamilton would take victory at the German Grand Prix, after Verstappen dropped out with an engine failure. Racing Record (UniONE CAREER Results Only) Results on bold, indicate Championships won.